Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Movie
These are ideas for upcoming episodes in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 2. Main Cast *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp *Brian Bloom - Captain America *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Wally Wingert - Ant Man *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *Chris Cox - Hawkeye *Alex Desert - Nick Fury *Kari Wulher - Maria Hill *Troy Baker - Clay Quartermain Recurring Cast *Bumper Robinson - War Machine *Dawn Oliveri - Pepper Potts *Kevin Conroy - Nighthawk *Vanessa Marshall - Whiplash, Madame Hydra, and Black Widow *Phil LaMarr - Jarvis, and Wonder Man *Clancy Brown - Odin *Cam Clarke - Doc Samson *Robin Atkin Downes - Baron Zemo, and Abomination *Ron Perlman - Bi-Beast *Alan Rachins - Graviton, and Black Knight *Chris Cox - Crimson Dynamo *Kevin Micheal Richardson - Man-Ape *Kari Wahlgren - Enchantress New Cast *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *James Patrick Stuart - Scorpion *Peter Stormare - Ivan Vanko/Blacklash * Tony Todd - Fin Fang Foom * Jim Cummings - Kraven the Hunter * Oded Fehr - Mandarin *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut * María Canals Barrera - She-Hulk * Liza del Mundo - Polaris * Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Ares, Moon Knight * Sean Donnellan - Hercules * Mark Hamill - Ghost Rider * Xander Berkeley - Iron Patriot, Mysterio * Mae Whitman - Squirrel Girl * Bryce Johnson - Doctor Strange * Steve Blum - Wolverine, Taskmaster, Omega Red * Tara Strong - X-23 * Nolan North - Deadpool, Cyclops * Jennifer Hale- Jean Grey/ Phoenix * Kate Higgins- The Scarlet Witch * Hiro Kanagawa - Mr. Fantastic * Grey DeLisle - Invisible Woman * James Arnold Taylor - Human Torch * Brian Dosbon- The Thing * Jamieson Price - Black Bolt, Ronan the Accuser * Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus * Paul Dosbon- Doctor Doom * Chris Edgarly - Gambit * Mark Moseley - War Machine * Pat Carroll - Lucia von Bardas * Travis Willingham - Thanos * Dweezil Zappa - Jackhammer * Rob Paulsen - The Ringmaster * Phil LaMarr - Colossus * Liam O'Brien - Nightcrawler Episode Arcs Armor Wars Arc Spider-Man arc Episodes concentrate on Spider-Man's origin and with him and Wasp fighting Scorpion at the Brooklyn Bridge to avenge the death's of Uncle Ben and severly wounds Henry Pym. At the end Peter and Janet embraced at the graveyard as they watch over Uncle Ben's grave. Scarlet Witch Arc Nighthawk Arc Avengers Reassembled The Avengers is reassembled with 8 of it's original members retuning and with Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel joining in as they take on the Green Goblin. 'Wolverine Arc' ﻿'With a surprise visit from Gambit, telling the Avengers that Wolverine has been captured by Weapon X. Now its up to them to infiltrate the facility and rescue Wolverine, but something savage is getting in the way of their mission the female clone of Wolverine; X-23!!! 'Deadpool Arc During a task to take down the Taskmaster, The Avengers must also go face to face with "The Merc with Mouth", Deadpool, who also wants to capture Taskmaster for an unknown reason. Will the Avengers able to take down the Taskmaster and deal with the annoying Deadpool?